Gundai Bloodmane
Gundai Bloodmane, a warrior of the Bloodmane clan and a fierce combatant that perfers two hefty weapons and heavy armor. Appearance His body is scarred and a shade of greyish-green. Like all members of the Bloodmane clan, he has smooth yet thick blood-red hair that their shamans claim was stained by their ancestors with the blood of their enemies. Being a war veteran has left him cold, callous, and loyal. Personality Being in the third war has left Gundai with a much broader understanding of the horde and the other races. It also left him with a stronger sense of pride and loyalty to the Horde, Thrall, Cairne, and Vol'jin. His views on war, contrary to popular belief, is that it's bloody, chaotic, and entirely unnecessary. History He fought alongside Thrall and Cairne Bloodhoof during the Battle of Mount Hyjal. After sustaining a near-fatal injury, he spent the past few years in recovery. Just now rumors that he is back on his feet and going under intensive re-training so he may once again serve the Horde on the fields of battle are spreading. He was staying at Thunerbluff, mining and working on making himself armor that hasn't been scarred by the flames of the Burning Legion (which he claims makes his blood feel like it's on fire). He talked with Cairne Bloodhoof, catching up on old times. The ground shaking under his feet, he spoke with Cairne about the quaking earth. Cairne suggested he go speak with Thrall. When he did, he was told to investigate a 'Doomsday' cult. It was discovered that the cult was partially to blame, but they worked for something far more sinister. Thrall left. To which, Gundai just said "hrmmm... we are in for some bad times. The burning legion and even Arthas didn't rouse the Warcheif this much." With Thrall gone, Garrosh Hellscream was left in command. Then Gundai was told to search people as they came in and point out cultists. This didn't sit well with the war-tested orc. Orcs never had to search eachother... they were loyal, honest, and bond to eachother by honor and blood. Gundai began to dislike the stand-in Thrall had chosen. Then a great quake hit and the flames filled the air. Gundai made his way back to Thunderbluff, hoping to warn Cairne about the cult and what their plans were. He was too late for Camp Tarajo, it was ravaged and destroyed. When he returned, Cairne was no where to be found. Baine was there instead. He offered his warning to Baine and asked where Cairne was... the news took the legs from under the orc. Cairne was dead. He died shortly after challenging Garrosh for the position as Warcheif. Feeling downtrodden, he now spends most of his days with the Trolls. Vol'jin is the last of the three great leaders he had fought under that he still knew. But he couldn't stand idle for too long... he felt he must look over the changes of the new world and try to bring the destruction caused by the Cataclysm under control. Category:Horde Warrior Category:Orc Category:Horde